hansel_gretel_witch_huntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Hansel
Hansel is a main character seen in Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters. Actor Portrayal *Hansel is portrayed by Jeremy Renner. *Young Hansel is portrayed by Cedric Eich. Biography Hansel is born to Adrianna and her husband. He has one sister, Gretel. They live in a small house in the forest outside of Augusburg. Childhood Not much is known about his or his sister's childhood. It is likely that after the encounter with the Candy Witch in the Gingerbread House, he and Gretel have spent most of their childhood learning about witches. Adult Life During adulthood, Hansel & Gretel now hunt witches for a living. They move to wherever they are needed. Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters Hansel & Gretel arrive at Augsburg where they stop from Sheriff Berringer killing Mina. Hansel then checks for signs of witchery on her body. Then he and Gretel investigate a house in the forest where they encounter the Tall Witch. After a brief battle enses and the Tall Witch is captured. They found on her, a scroll which tells of The Blood Moon. They arrive at the the mayor's quarters then he introduces them to Jackson. Hansel, Gretel and Jackson then go to a pub. At the pub, Jackson tells of the recent abuduction sightings. Ben arrives and ask them questions. Then a man arrives and said that there was a witch and she sent a message, before he said anything , he explodes. Later, Gretel has a dream about her mother. Hansel then discourages her from talking about that. The next day, Hansel is at the market; he is buying clothes as Mina arrives and talks to him. He then tells her that when he was little, a witch made him eat so much candy that he got sick. Mina offers help but he declines. Moments later, the Horned Witch is in the forest. She is tricked into thinking that it is a boy in the woods but it was really a pumpkin dressed in the clothes Hansel was seen buying earlier. The Horned Witch then battle Hansel & Gretel but she eventually brought in by the pair. At the station, she is questionned and she says that the bood of twelve moons is soon collected. They soon deduce that they need one more a child to complete the ritual. The witches were in need of a girl born in April. Hansel went to get the girl whilst Gretel stayed behind. Hansel then battles the Redhead Witch. The following morning, Hansel is appears to be stuck on a tree. Mina then heals his wounds at the side of a river. Later, Hansel stubles on to an old house where he meets Gretel. There, they found out that it is thier old house. Muriel arrives and tells them a story about their father and mother. Muriel then takes Gretel and stabs Hansel. Later, Mina heals Hansel using magic. Hansel s then re-introduced to the term 'white witch'. Using Mina's powers, they were able to bless his weapons to get them to enter the witch's lair. He then takes Ben and Mina along with him. He then kills the Redhead Witch and many others including the Horned Witch. Muriel escapes but is shot by Ben. They stumble upon the Gingerbread House. Muriel then appears and kills Mina. Gretel arrives and they fight Muriel. They eventually kill her. By the end of the film, Hansel & Gretel brings along Ben and Edward to aid in their witch hunting. Quotes main article: Hansel/Quotes Relationships Gretel He is very protective towards Gretel. Hansel & Gretel's father Since he believes that his father and mother abandoned them, he does not like him. Adrianna He doesn't like his mother, he thinks that she abandoned them. Mina He had fell in love with Mina. Edward By the very end of the film, he meets Edward. He is like a new addition to the family. Ben Ben is like the little brother he never had. He now joins them. Gallery Hansel & Gretel sleeps.jpg|Hansel & Gretel sleeps. Hansel...jpg|Hansel. Hansel falls.jpg|Hansel falls. looking down at the Desert Witch.jpg|Hansel looks down at Desert Witch. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Human Category:Witch Category:White Witch Category:Living Category:Witch Hunters characters Category:Witch Hunter